Kemana Tobi!
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Tobi dibencin Akatsuki akhirnya dia pun kabur! ini lah cerita abal karya gue . . gue mau ngepost ini sekalian karena nih cerpen tuh di pek tugas buat sekolah.


Kemana Tobi?!

Disebuah hutan yang dalem banget, hiduplah sebuah organisasi abal yang tinggal di gua tua, lumutan, reot nan bau. Nama Organisasi itu adalah Akatsuki. Akatsuki terdiri dari Pein, leadernya yang jeleknya kaga ketolongan, Konan, pacarnya Pein yang senengnya main origami, Hidan, sang penyembah jashin, Kakuzu, bendahara Akatsuki yang pelitnya ajubilah, Sasori, cinta mati sama Barbie, Deidara, banci Taman Lawangnya Akatsuki, Kisame, yang mukanya mirip ikan hiu, Itachi, muka cakep tapi keriputan, Zetsu, ga jelas dia manusia atau venus fly trap, yang terakhir Tobi, anak kecil yang senengnya pake topeng lollipop.

Suatu hari di ruang makan Akatsuki.

"SENPAI!" Teriak Tobi dari tempat duduknya. Teriakan Tobi membuat makanan yang ada di meja makan bulukan semua.  
"TOBI! JANGAN TERIAK MULU INI BELI BAHAN MAKANANNYA MAHAL TAU! JANGAN DIBIKIN BULUKAN MULU!" Teriak Kakuzu sambil tetep ngelakuin hobinya yaitu ngitung duit  
"Kenapa Tobi? Jangan teriak lagi ya, nanti ga senpai ajak ke Taman Lawang lagi loh!" Kata Deidara yang rambutnya panjang jadi keriting semua gara-gara Tobi teriak.  
"Senpai! Tobi anak baik! Tobi mau dibeliin lollipop lagi!" Kata Tobi  
"JANGAN! TAGIHAN TIAP BULAN AJA BELOM BAYAR! MASA MAU MINTA LOLLIPOP LAGI! TAGIHANNYA BERBUNGA 1 JUTA RYO TIAP DETIK!" Kata Kakuzu. Karena pada teriak-teriak, Hidan,Kisame, Sasori, Pein, dan Zetsu mencoba menghindar. Sebenernya sih mereka kabur bukan gara-gara teriakan tapi kalo udah urusan duit semua yang ada di deket Kakuzu langsung dipalakin 30 juta Ryo tiap orang.

'Lebih baik menjauh dari pada duit gue ilang 30 juta Ryo. Kan lumayan tuh bisa beli pupuk berapa ton tuh!' Pikir Zetsu 'Menjauh! Duit 30 juta Ryo bisa buat beli temen gue, mulai dari ikan kakap, ikan lele, ikan barakuda, sampe ikan teri juga bisa' pikir Kisame.

Sesudah teriakan selama 1 jam 59 menit 59 detik, semuanya sunyi. Kakuzu keluar dari ruang makan dengan berapi-api di badannya. Kasian abis di Amaterasu sama Tobi. Tobi dengan bahagianya dapet 199 keping lollipop rasa jeruk campur coklat campur sirsak sampe campur duren. Terus Konan sama Itachi keluar dengan mmuka item sebelah gara-gara kena bomnya Deidara.

Semua pun yang tadi abis pada berantem di ruang makan langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Tobi nari muter-muter ga jelas kaya penari balet di ruang tamu, tempat Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Pein, sama Zetsu lagi nonton TV. Mereka lagi nonton film "Naruto yang Tertukar" Tapi mereka ga nyadar ada Tobi yang lagi nari-nari di belakang mereka.

"Em…Em….Em…." Hidan bersuara-suara ga jelas karena dia lagi melakukan ritualnya persis di depan TV.  
"HIDAN LO MINGGIR NAPA! TV NYA KAGAK KELIATAN TAU!" Kata Pein yang udah tersedu-sedu dari tadi karena TVnya ketutupan Hidan  
"Hidan! Pergi dari situ kalo gue makan lo!" Kata Zetsu yang udah sebel gara-gara Pein nangis di potnya. Karena banyak airnya tanah dari potnya Zetsu jadi luber.  
"Kenapa kagak di kamar lo aja dah!" Kisame juga sedih gara-gara kalo Zetsu marah ikannya dimakanin semua.  
"Kamar gue tadi diberantakin sama Tobi" Kata Hidan. Keren banget lagi ritual bisa ngobrol. Beberapa menit kemudian ritual Hidan selesai. Dia pun kembali duduk disofa.  
"YAH! Lo baru pergi persis pas filmnya udah selesai" Pein nangis lagi dan terbentuk lah sebuah mata air dari air matanya Pein.  
"Salahin Tobi yang berantakin kamar gue lah" Kata Hidan  
"Kenapa sih harus ada Tobi?" Kisame marah banget  
"Iya! Kayanya idup kita bakal lebih tentram tanpa Tobi deh!" Kata Sasori  
"Harusnya Tobi gue sate aja tadi pagi" Kata Pein yang bersedih gara-gara kaga nyate Tobi tadi pagi.  
"Kalo ga lo sate mending gue makan aja buat makan malem" Kata Zetsu. Dasar Kanibal!

Tobi yang mendengar hal tersebut sedih. Hatinya tercabik-cabik. Sedih rasanya para senpainya tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Ia langsung bertekat bulat untuk kabur dari rumah Akatsuki. Tobi langsung ke kamarnya terus masukin lollipop ke dalem tasnya terus duit yang banyak banget punyanya Kakuzu. Pas malem hari saat semua senpainya tertidur dia kabur dari rumah.

Pagi harinya… "AAAAA!" terdengar teriakan cetar membahanan dari kamar Tobi. Semua Akatsuki langsung ke kamarnya Tobi dan ngeliat ada Deidara dengan muka panic di sana.  
"Ada apa Deidara?" Tanya Itachi  
"TOBI KABUR DARI RUMAH!" Kata Deidara  
"Biarin" Kata semua Akatsuki  
"Tapi dia kabur bawa semua duit kita!" Deidara makin panic. Kakuzu langsung kena serangannya jantung tiba-tiba.  
"Ya udah! Ayo kita cari dia! GANBATTE!" Teriak Pein. Kakuzu udah sembuh lagi dari serangan jantungnya.

Sedangkan Tobi… Tobi sudah ada di tepi jurang dan aka melompat. Hatinya sedih karena dia mengetahui para senpainya tidak menyayangi dia. Dia sedih banget. Saat dia akan melompat ke jurang terdengar teriakan.

"TOBI!" Teriak Akatsuki "DUIT GUE!" Teriak Kakuzu.

Tobi langsung ga jadi mau loncat ke jurang. Tobi terkesima melihat senpai-senpainya panic. Setelah Tobi tidak jadi loncat, Kakuzu langsung ngambil duit-duitnya di tas Tobi. Mereka semua pun duduk membentuk lingkaran di tanah.

"Tobi kenapa kabur dari rumah?" Tanya Konan  
"Tobi anak baik! Tapi kenapa semua orang ga sayang sama Tobi" Tobi nangis  
"Kita itu sayang sama Tobi! Kita itu udah nyari Tobi di tong sampah, di kamar mandi, di septitank, di TPA, sampe di sungai Ciliwung juga udah" Kata Itachi  
"Gue Cuma mau duit gue! Gue ga peduli sama Tobi" Kata Kakuzu dan disambut tatapan membunuh dari semua anggota Akatsuki.  
"Tobi jangan kabur lagi ya dari rumah! Senpai kan jadi panic" Kata Zetsu  
"Iya deh. Tobi anak baik dan Tobi ga akan pergi dari rumah lagi" Kata Tobi. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah Akatsuki. Sebenernya mereka nyariin Tobi karena Tobi ngebawa duit mereka terus kalo ga ada Tobi ga ada orang yang bisa di jadiin koraban penyiksaan anggota Akatsuki.


End file.
